Obstáculos
by Yeire
Summary: Cuando Harry se entera por su padrino que Draco se va a quedar en su casa ese día, no puede parar. Y cuando llega le coge de la mano y le arrastra a su habitación. Harry y Draco de 4 años Dedicada a los 100 rr's de Sin Control


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de J. K. Rowling, que hay que reconocer que es una escritora de puta madre, y no escribo con ánimo de lucro._

_**OBSTÁCULOS **_

Llamaron a la puerta y fue Sirius el que se acercó a abrir, ya que Remus estaba preparando la comida y Harry jugaba en el salón.

El pequeño niño tenía apenas cuatro años y, desde que su padrino y Remus le habían dicho que ese día Draco iría a comer a casa, no había parado quieto, parecía un torbellino imparable. Dejaba todos los trastos que podía por el medio, se sentaba en el suelo y a los cinco minutos se levantaba y se dirigía a una silla pequeña que Remus le había comprado por su cumpleaños, se mordía las uñas… era la viva imagen de la inquietud. Y es que Harry tenía muchas ganas de ver a su pequeño amigo.

Narcisa y su hijo estaban parados en la puerta, mirando a Sirius —o al menos ella lo hacía, Draco buscaba nerviosamente entre las piernas de su primo a Harry, que parecía desaparecido—. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en localizarlo, pues salía de la cocina llevando a un Remus lleno de harina hasta la puerta.

–Mira, Mony, ha venido Daco a verme –dijo, y río.

–Hola, Hary –dijo el otro crío. El moreno se acercó, pasando por debajo de las piernas de su padrino a gatas y abrazó a su amiguito después de darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

–¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó entonces.

–Yo bien¿tú?

Los adultos rieron al ver como los niños se comportaban, pero ellos les enviaron una mirada despectiva y, al unísono, dijeron:

–¿Vamos a juga'?

Asintieron también al mismo tiempo y, cogidos de la mano, se alejaron corriendo en dirección al dormitorio de Harry. Sin embargo, había algo en la escalera que les impedía el paso al piso de arriba, y Harry se dio la vuelta y, sin soltar la mano de Draco, le llevó de nuevo hacia la entrada, donde encaró a Sirius.

–Siriu –dijo–. Te he dicho que quite esa cosa –preguntó enfurruñado.

–¿Qué cosa, Harry? –dijo el hombre mirándole con los ojos brillando de diversión.

–Esa… _cosa_ que no no' deja subí a Daco y a mí –dijo el niño, con claro reproche en su voz.

Sirius dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada ante lo mandón que era su ahijado, y no pudo evitar pensar que ese tono lo había cogido de Remus cuando le echaba algo en cara. Sonrió y miró a los dos niños; el rubio suavemente confundido, cogido a la mano de Harry como si le fuera la vida en ello, y el moreno graciosamente enfurruñado, sin soltar tampoco la mano de Draco pero mirando a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido y con uno de sus cortos bracitos cruzado por sobre su pecho.

–Es que vosotros dos no podéis subir solos al piso de arriba, enano.

Harry dio un par de zancadas hacia él y le golpeó con toda la fuerza que poseía —que sin duda no era mucha— en una de las piernas. A Sirius, ese golpe no hizo más que causarle un suave cosquilleo.

–¡Que no me llame' enano¡Ya soy mayo'! Y quero subí con Daco a jugar a mi habitació' –exclamó el pequeño ligeramente enfadado.

–¡Pero mira que eres cabezota, niño! –exclamó Sirius sonriente–. Digno hijo de tu padre.

Harry gruñó y volvió a tirar de Draco hacia la escalera, pensando que Sirius era malo.

Cuando iba a manipular el seguro de niños que tenía la escalera, Draco le agarró la mano y tiró levemente de ella.

.–Creo que tenemo' que hacé caso a Siriu, Hary, a lo mejo' no' regaña –dijo cautelosamente.

.–¡NO! –gritó el moreno, enfadado y tozudo–. He dicho que quero subí.

Y cuando ya había quitado casi completamente la verja que no les dejaba subir las escaleras, apareció Sirius, que soltó una carcajada que hizo que Harry le sacara la lengua y que Draco le mirara asustado.

.–Mira que eres cabezota¿eh, pequeñajo? –dijo sonriente.

.–¡Que no soy un pequeñajo!

Y Sirius rió de nuevo, cogiendo a los dos niños y colocándolos sobre sus hombros para subirles así las escaleras. Cuando llegó arriba y cerró el seguro les bajó, y ellos le sonrieron felices.

.–Gacias Siriu –dijeron al unísono.

.–De nada, pero cuando queráis bajar avisadme¿hecho?

.–Hecho –dijo Harry sonriente, y volvió a coger a Draco de la mano para llevarle corriendo a su habitación y luego cerró la puerta. Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pensando que el niño se parecía muchísimo a James.

Con lo que no contaba era con que veinte años después esos dos críos serían pareja.

Pero eso ya era otra historia.

_**FIN **_

_Bueno, os gustó? Espero que sí, lo hice con muchas ganas, para celebrar los 100 RR's de Sin Control y para daros las gracias a todos las que habéis estado ahí para apoyarme. No lo habría hecho sin vosotros!!!!!!! Mil besazos a todos!!!!!!!!_

_Yeire_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


End file.
